Les formidables aventures de Mrs Figg
by Phoque
Summary: ENTRE BANALITE ET ABSURDITE, SAVOUREZ UNE HISOIRE SANS INTERET! Mrs Figg, Maugrey, Rusard et compagnie forment une belle bande de joyeux drilles... Attention, les personnages sont caricaturés à outrance ! NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN LIGNE AU 24 JUILLET 2006 !
1. Vivent les courses !

INTRO : Oyez, oyez, braves et bonnes gens de la communautée fanfiction !

Ceci est une fic nulle, j'ose le dire et le re-dire, elle est pourrie ! Mais lisez-là quand, même, le monde entier la kiffe !

Mélange épicé de genres,principalement bâtie autour d'un gros délire sans intérêt, mais qui amuse l'auteure. Je remercie tous mes reviewers, qui m'assurent un soutien inégalé et m'encouragent à poursuivre cette entreprise inutile mais touchante. Il est probable que le chapitre 8 soit le dernier de cette fantastique saga.

SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS PERDRE VOTRE TEMPS, ALLEZ DIRECTEMENT AU CHAPITRE 3 OU 6, c'est les meilleurs je trouve, avec le chapitre 7. Pour un meilleur confort de lecture, comme il y a beaucoup de gros paragraphes je vous conseille de réduire la largeur de votre fenêtre à l'écran. Les chapitres sont courts, je sais, mais bon comme vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et j'essaie malgré tout de vous apporter un minimum de qualité.

DISCLAIMER : TOUT appartient à JKR. Cette histoire écrite par une novice, comme des milliers d'autres fics, lui rend hommage et témoigne de son immense talent à captiver le monde.

MISE A JOUR de manière purement aléatoire.

A présent bonne lecture, accrochez-vous et surtout, surtout : VIVE ARABELLA FIGG NOTRE HEROINE !

**Les formidables aventures de Mrs Figg**

**Chapitre premier**

**Kiffe les courses !**

Depuis seize ans qu'elle habitait à Little Whining, Mrs Figg avait ses vielles habitudes. C'est pourquoi elle remarqua aussitôt la chose inhabituelle qui se produisit alors qu'elle remontait Magnolia Crescent. Il faisait froid pour une matinée de juillet, et les nuages menaçants poussés par ce vent du Nord l'avaient décidé à prendre son gilet à carreaux violets et bordeaux. Après être allée au marché, elle concentrait ses pensées sur la tasse de thé mandarine qu'elle se préparerait de retour à la maison. Pourtant, une chose la fit s'arrêter soudain. Son lourd cabas qu'elle traînait derrière elle venait en effet de lui paraître beaucoup plus léger, comme si...

« Fichu sonotone ! »

La vielle dame, jetant son filet à provisions plutôt qu'elle ne le déposa au sol, porta vivement la main à hauteur de son oreille droite, tapotant sur le boîtier plastique avec la frénésie de l'agacement profond propre aux personnes âgées sujettes aux dysfonctionnements de leurs facultés sensorielles (cette phrase est brevetée). Une fois de plus, la médiocrité de son appareil auditif l'avait empêché d'entendre quelque chose d'important : balayant du regard le sol autour d'elle, elle aperçut les boîtes de Miamhibou, de Slurpchat et de thé rhubarbe qui s'étaient échappées de son sac sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Maudissant les médecins moldus incompétents, elle ramassa les boîtes et s'engagea dans Privet Drive.


	2. Five'o'clock : tea time !

**Avertissement aux âmes sensibles : ce chapitre est larmoyant et se termine par un suspense quasi-insoutenable.**

**Chapitre deuxième**

**Five'o'clock : tea time**

_**(Cinq heures : l'heure du thé)**_

En passant devant le numéro 4, elle tourna la tête comme à son habitude, mais sans rien apercevoir à travers les rideaux fermés du rez-de-chaussée. De toutes façons, c'était pour les Dursley une journée comme les autres, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas certaine qu'ils sachent qu'aujourd'hui, leur unique neveu avait dix ans. Une fois de plus, elle faillit verser une larme en pensant au dramatique de toute cette histoire, et à combien elle aurait souhaité être comme une grand'mère pour Harry, faire de sa maison du numéro 15 un havre de paix pour cet enfant infortuné. Car les ordres d'en haut étaient formels; le mot d'ordre était : qu'il reste en vie.

La dernière fois qu'Harry était venu chez elle, il était toujours aussi sage et calme, avec l'air triste et mélancolique de ses yeux verts. Elle se sentait désolée de lui avoir exposé des photos de chatons plutôt que de lui apprendre la bataille explosive édition familiale, les bavboules version discrète et lui offrir quelques fondants du chaudron.

De retour à la chaleur de sa maison, elle prépara deux tasses de thé -à la mandarine, comme promis- et s'installa sur le canapé de son salon. L'intérieur était définitivement kitsch : napperons, coussinets, bibelots au goût douteux décoraient la pièce douillette. Les tableaux représentaient des paysages anglais romantiques, des enfants en costume marin du début du siècle, tous immobiles sauf certains tableaux à l'aspect plus ancien, et qui échappaient toujours au regard des visiteurs novices : tout ce qui avait trait à la magie ne pouvait être vu par des moldus.

Elle en était à la page « mode » de Sorcière-Hebdo (« Comment transformer ses vielles robes en ensembles ensorcelants : les secrets révélés des ailes de Doxy albinos ! Savourez le conseil coloré de Mme Trelawney : les milles atouts de l'odeur du xérès sur le lever du voile du futur ! » lorsque une mélodie douce résonna dans la pièce : de toute évidence, quelqu'un se tenait sur le pas de la porte et souhaitait entrer.

Hé bien moi, je pense que c'est Dudley qui veut venir manger des bons gâteaux.


	3. Privatliche Besuch

**Avertissement à toutes les âmes : la tension immanente à ce chapitre est telle que vos nerfs peuvent s'en trouver fortement sollicités. Veillez donc à _boire Calmagic, le calmant universel qui vous apaise, plic plic plic !_**

**Chapitre troisième**

**Privatliche Besuch**

_**(Visite privée)**_

Si Mr Rusard -Argus de son prénom- s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur ce matin là, c'est car un coeur amoureux est souvent guilleret. Ce jour de juillet, il devait se rendre chez sa dulcinée pour le thé. A l'heure convenue de fin d'après-midi, celle des biscuits et de l'eau chaude aromatisée, il enfila ses plus beaux atours, prit sa canne et sortit d'un pas joyeux. De toute évidence, cette soirée s'annonçait belle, c'est pourquoi il se permit de siffler entre ses dents; fantaisie à laquelle il ne se laissait pas aller de coutume.

Il arriva à l'arrêt de bus après un quart d'heure de cette trotte, et prit le car en direction de Little Whining, qui se trouvait quelques kilomètres au sud. Je rappelle que Mr Rusard n'a toujours été qu'un carcmol, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait faire appel au Magicobus avec une baguette, ni utiliser aucun transport magique que ce soit. Arrivé à Baker Street, il remonta vers Magniolia Crescent, puis s'engagea dans une autre rue. Des maisons alignées impeccablement aux jardins proprets encadraient la route. Il s'arrêta au numéro 6, aplatit ses cheveux à la hâte et sonna. Vingt secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Mais revenons à Mrs Figgs. Elle a préparé deux tasses de thé mandarine et c'est alors que quelqu'un sonne. Elle se lève de son canapé, essuie ses mains sur son tablier, l'enlève, se regarde dans le miroir de l'entrée et se décide enfin à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait en face d'elle.

Quel suspens !


	4. Ti amo

**Avertissement : Youpi youpi vive l'amour !**

**Chapitre quatrième**

**Ti amo**

_**(Je t'aime)**_

« Bonsoir, Irma. » déclama Rusard d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus langoureux possible, c'est à dire proprement ridicule.

« Ooooh, bonsoir, Argus ! » miaula Irma Pince, bibliothécaire de Poudlard de son état et domiciliée au 6, Cover Road à Little Whining.

(MWAHAHAHAHA J'VOUS AI BIEN EUS !)

Une rue plus loin :

- Bonsoir, Arabella.

- Bonsoir, Maugrey. Bon voyage ?

- Aha, excellent, excellent; je viens de prendre ce sacré Dawlish en flagrant délit, tu sais !

- Ca c'est une nouvelle, hoho, depuis le temps que tu en rêvais ! Sacré FolOeil, va, tu me feras toujours rire, vieux renard ventru ! Allez, entre donc, ne joue pas les effarouchés, c'est pas ton genre, té !

- Avec joie, sais-tu, je suis fourbu, bon sang de bois !

- Par ma barbe, FolOeil, toujours aussi gai-luron, Hahaha ! s'exclama la vielle pie en s'écartant pour laisser entrer son invité.

Comme le lecteur doit s'en apercevoir, le thé faisait toujours à Mrs Figg un certain effet... on peut d'ailleurs facilement imaginer qu'elle ne l'avait pas acheté chez _Mrs Mason, agréable salon de thé et préparations délicates à base de plantes et café_ mais qu'elle s'était bien plutôt adressée à _Mrs Näsôm, gobeline qualifiée en cuisine magique végétalisée, salon de fumerolles et potions corsées. _Qu'importe les ragots qui circuleront toujours sur les Cracmols, ceux-ci n'en resteront pas moins de vrais membres de la communautée magique.

- Alors, que m'as-tu préparé Figgie ? Une fadaise de gobeline, comme d'habitude je présume ! Par les burnes de Merlin, j'ai une de ces soifs ! Je m'en vais de ce pas engloutir ton goûter !

- Tu ne manques pas d'air, toi ! Toujours à réclamer, Ventre-Saint-Gris ! Oh j'ai bien quelques toast; et du thé de mandarine toute sortie du nid, évidemment, héhéhé...

- Merci, Arabella, merci, répondit Maugrey d'un ton presque las en se vautrant dans un des canapés du salon, sa tasse de thé dans une main et son thé dans une tasse dans l'autre. (voyons... j'ai dû me gourrer quelque part...)

Mrs Figgs, quant à elle, s'était assise dans son fauteuil favori, le violets à motifs flamboyants et émeraude :

- Bonsoir de merde, je suis contente de te revoir, mon vieux, après tout ce temps !

- Mais moi aussi, Figgie, moi aussi, bouhroum, toussa FolOeil.

Pendant ce temps, un vieux cupidon laid, dont la ressemblance avec le nain sinistre qui accoste Harry dans le tome 2 était frappante, l'air complètement blasé, tirait quelques traits alentour :

- Hum, hé bien, mais vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, Madame ! S'exclama Rusard d'un ton d'autant plus faux qu'il l'avait répété autant qu'il avait pêté cet-après-midi là.

- Vous trouvez, Argus, vous trouvez ? croassa Mme Pince.

- Mais évidemment, chèèère Irmaaa, et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que je vous trouve ravissante comme la nimphe des bois qui chantonne, s'exclama Rusard, sautant littéralement sur l'occasion de pondre quelques compliments de son cru.

- Ooooh, Argus ! Re-miaula Irma (admirez la prouesse poétique bourrée de rimes fins et discrets -variante : Re-miaula Irma en faisant caca dans son pyjama, vive les petits tracas !)

- Vous savez, Irma... j'ai un côté poète parfois...

- Ooooh Argus...

- Irma...

- Argus...

- Irma...

- Argus...

- Irma...(rien à dire ce prénom est hideux)

- Argus...(rien à dire celui-là aussi)

- Irma...

- Bon tu me fais rentrer vieux con ou on poireaute ici jusqu'à ce que les hippogriffes aient des queues en tire-bouchon !

- Pourtant, Irma...

- Ouais, ben, t'es vraiment lent comme type !Mais, belle enfant...Ouiiiiiii très cheeer ?

- Ha, enfin vous redevenez vous-même ! Vous savez, moi, je suis un peu poète, et...

- T'es vraiment un boulet, tiens, je m'arrache ! Et sur ce, joignant la parole au mot, elle transplana.

Appréciez l'éventail d'injures et d'expressions originales qui ornent ce chapitre !


	5. Kita Kilu Kuhushu

**Pas d'avertissement aujourd'hui, sauf que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus lourd et un peu moins drôle que la moyenne. En revanche, Dobby souhaite à tous un très Noyeux Joël !**

**Chapitre cinquième**

**Kila Kitu Kuhusu**

_**(A propos de)**_

Argus Rusard s'effondra littéralement. Mais pourquoi donc Ursula n'avait-elle pas laissé parler son coeur et le sien, pluôt que de l'interrompre dans sa -certes lente- mais brûlante déclaration ? Invoquant d'ailleurs un motif fort peu à propos : «flûte, ce n'était pas à moi de lui prier d'entrer, j'étais chez elle quand même, non ! C'était donc bien à elle de m'inviter à boire le thé... Fichu thé ! J'emmerde le thé ! Caca, prout le thé, tiens ! On se retrouvera en enfer, sale tisane ! » Sur ce, il lâcha une grosse caisse, envoya un coup de pied dans la porte devant laquelle il se tenait -et derrière laquelle Mme Pince pleurait à chaudes larmes-, et partit en toute hâte. Il ne devait plus jamais la revoir, se dit-il. Du moins hors de Poudlard.

(J'espère que le lecteur me pardonnera cet abandon au registre scatologique)

Chez Mrs Figg, cependant, la discussion était animée :

- Savais-tu qu'un pauvre type a inventé un chandail qui effiloche tous les autres habits que tu portes, si bien que lorsque tu le mets, tu te retrouves très vite entièrement nu... sauf que tu portes un chandail beige et kaki. Il existe aussi une version mauve et une version vert foncé à pois rouges, spécialement pour Noël. Il compte... comptait d'ailleurs en vendre une bonne centaine d'exemplaires d'ici l'année prochaine, au moment des fêtes principalement. Il espérait que les gens n'y verraient que du feu... L'imbécile, il a passé contrat avec Mme Guipure. Comme ça, elle aurait eu plein de clients supplémentaires. Mais elle au moins est honnête. Elle m'en a aussitôt fait part.

- Et s'il te plaît, comment s'appelle l'abruti qui a inventé une machine à te faire perdre ton temps en anéantissant tes beaux habits du jour de Noël ?

- Fletcher. Mondigus Fletcher, répondit Maugrey dans un sourire.

- J'espère que tu l'as bouclé.

- Certes, Arabella, certes... je peux reprendre un cookie ?

La discussion se poursuivi ainsi jusqu'aux alentours de huit heures, heure à laquelle Mrs Figg se leva d'un bond.

- Bon sang, il faut que je nourrisse Pompon, moi ! Et puis, ils ne vont pas tarder... Allons, dépêchons... Comme dit le proverbe : «Rien ne sert de se désartibuler, il faut prendre son temps pour transplaner !»

- Oâââh, bailla Maugrey. Je vais t'aider.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il rangea le nécéssaire à thé; puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit entamer aux victuailles un ballet où se mêlèrent vite casseroles, fourchettes et couteaux entourés de flammes cuisantes.

- Dis, t'aurais pas un Revigorateur, par le plus grand des hasards ? re-bailla Maugrey.

- Si, si ! lui répondit Mrs Figgs du fond de la cave, d'où elle remontait bientôt les bras chargés de bouteilles colorées. Regarde à côté des Flammèches luisantes.

- Ah, ouais... Bon, je m'sers. Il se saisit alors d'un flacon biscornu, couleur chair, posé dans un des nombreux placards de l'endroit. Il en inspecta l'étiquette, le renifla puis en versa dans sa flasque. Enfin, il en but une petite gorgée. Rien ne se produisit, si ce n'est que ses veines avaient pris une pour le moins étrange teinte vert fluo. Maugrey observa ses bras luisants, une expression d'intense satisfaction sur le visage, puis reposa la bouteille. C'est à ce moment précis que Mrs Figgs entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de cocktails. Elle eut juste le temps de les déposer à terre avant de hurler :

- Bon sang de tas de mou, Maugrey FolOeil !

- Ben quoi !interrogea Maugrey en se retournant vers la pièce. La vision qu'il eut rendit son oeil magique encore plus globuleux.

J'adore ce chapitre il est trop nul c'est trop bien !


	6. Une catastrophe sans intérêt

**Avertissement : ce chapitre est génial de stupidité. Je trouve que la dernière réplique devrait me valoir le prix Goncourt.  
**

**Chapitre sixième**

**Une catastrophe sans intérêt**

Tous deux regardaient le jardin à travers la baie vitrée..

Maugrey FolOeil, qui pourtant savait être vulgaire, ne trouvait pas d'expressions assez nauséeuses pour exprimer la stupéfaction dégoutée qu'il éprouvait à sa juste valeur.

Arabella Figg, quant à elle, semblait en l'instant ne savoir faire autre chose que d'ouvrir et refermer la bouche, tel un poisson frais du Canal de Bourgogne.

En effet, leurs visages reflétaient la simplicité revigorante d'une belle matinée de printemps (normal pour un soir de juillet), un petit bijou de rosée fraîche qui faisait scintiller la pelouse bien tondue de Mrs Figg. Leurs regards, tels des truffes d'argent (moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que c'est...), se posèrent de concert sur ce spectacle éblouissant : un rouge-gorge se posait à l'instant sur l'une des minces branches du petit framboisier qui trônait au centre du jardinet. MAIS POURQUOI DES LORS S'INQUIETER ! C'est que... (en fait je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour laisser durer le suspens, et puis aussi pour écrire de jolies choses, je vous l'avoue: un élan lyrique m'a soudain saisie) C'est que, barbouillant ce bien charmant spectacle, une MARE DE SANG saumâtre orangé dégoulinait sur la vitre en une immense tache huileuse, faisant ainsi obsacle à la contemplation du jardin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette horreur ! s'exclama notre héroïne

-Un pitiponk assassiné, sans aucun doute, dit Maugrey d'un ton mélodramatique.

-Je parle sérieusement, sac à méduses ! Bon sang de bon sang, a-t-on jamais vu pareille monstruosité inexplicable !

Maugrey se rapprocha de la vitre qui dégageait une odeur pestitentielle :

-Ca n'était pas là quand je suis rentré dans la pièce... enfin... peut-être, en fait...j'ai pas trop prêté attention.

-Mais...c'est à l'intérieur même de la maison, en plus !

En effet, Maugrey venait de passer son doigt sur le carreau, et il examinait la couche gluante orange qui l'en recouvrait à présent. Cependant, Figg s'impatientait, au bord de l'hystérie :

-Hé vas-y, mets-nous-y le doigt pendant qu't'y es, bien spur que c'est pas dangereux ! Ca va pas, non ! C'est sûrement pire que de la bouse fermentée, ça, jte dis pas FolOeil ! Un ph de moins de zéro cinq, et vas-y que jte foute de l'acide de merde sur le doigt ! Elle est ou la vigilance constante !

-Hoho, c'est ok Figgie ! Regarde, dit-il en montrant son doigt, se voulant apaisant. C'est juste une limace géante qui a joué au karcher avec ses boyaux, c'est tout !

-Tu dis ça pour me faire rire, T'es vraiment odieux, c'est immonde ce truc !

Là, elle s'arrêta, car son regard balayait le sol à toute vitesse. Deux heures auparavant, elle avait servi à Mistigri et Pomponette un nouveau plat de sa composition : sauté de rognon avec une épaisse sauce citrouille...

- Une épaisse sauce citrouille...murmura-t-elle pour elle-même...

- Hahaha, la voilà l'explication ! Gloussa FolOeil, tenant dans ses mains un petit tas de fourrure qu'il venait de ramasser sur le sol.

Mrs Figg se tourna vers lui d'un air dégouté :

- Ah ça non alors ! Un plat que j'avais si bien préparé !

Et FolOeil de renchérir :

- Il a tout vomi, Mistigri !


	7. Où Mrs Figgs se prend pour

**Avertissement : attention, voici celle que vous attendiez tous... :  
**

**Minerva ! **

**Chapitre septième**

**Où Mrs Figgs se prend pour Mme l'Ambassadeur**

Quelques «Récurvite» et quelques jurons plus tard, le numéro 6, Privet Drive était enfin remis en ordre. Arabella aux fourneaux, Alastor aux rideaux ( pour guetter, bien sûr, les rideaux ça ne sert pas à manger...), ils étaient fin prêts pour la...

«SUUUURRRPPPRRRIIIIIISE !»

Un par un, ils entrèrent dans la maison coquette : Minerva, Horace, Aberforth,... et un grand sorcier majestueux à l'air imposant mais au visage sympathique :

- Hello!

- Hélà !

- Hého !

- Haha !

- Bienvenue, bienvenue mes amis ! s'empressa Mrs Figg. Hé bien, il ne manque plus personne, se réjouit-elle en débarassant ses invités de leurs manteaux- enfin, seulement Horace, qui est un gros frileux (je rappelle que nous sommes en Août...).

Après quoi chacun s'installa autour de la table dressée dans le salon, et les conversations allèrent bon train (je kiffe cette expresssion) pendant que Maugrey distribuait des petits fours salés en guise d'apéritif(celle-là aussi c'est trop bien et même, mon préféré c'est « Voici de petits patés servis en guise d'apéritif »). Mrs Figgs demandait à Minerva ce qu'elle pensait de ses nouveaux chandails, tandis que Horace complimentait Alastor sur le choix de ses boissons. Le sorcier majestueux, quant à lui, observait McGonagall en écoutant distraitement les disgressions philosophiques d'Aberforth, qui semblaient concerner en particulier les agissements d'un certain Tarquin Mc Tavish, enfermé pour la séquestration d'un voisin moldu dans sa bouilloire (je confirme, ceci est du plagiat). Puis, Mrs Figg fit un signe de tête à Maugrey, qui partit à la cuisine pour en ressortir avec un plateau garni, sur quoi elle réclama l'attention de l'assistance et déclara avec prestance :

- Voici de petits patés servis en guise d'apéritif !

Et tout le monde de sourire, puis de se jeter goûlument sur les patés en question.

Après les fameux pâtés, de nombreux plats apparurent comme par enchantement sur la table - par enchantement, après réflexion-, dont un moules-frites pour Horace dont la grand'mère était belge, ce qui lui valut une réflexion d'Aberforth :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est pour ça que tu préfères une vielle bière toute pourrie à mon whisky Pur Feu...

- J'y peux rien, c'est génétique !

Enfin, les plats furent débarassés et remplacés par un large choix de petits gâteaux en guise de dessert, ainsi que des rochers en chocolats servis par Mrs Figg, dont c'était la réception, après tout. Horace se jeta sur l'unique fondant au chocolat- ses origines suisses, sans doute, ricana Maugrey- mais Mrs Figgs demanda à chacun ce qu'il voulait pour éviter les conflits. Lorsqu'il sembla limpide qu'elle-même mangerait bien tous les gâteaux mais surtout le millefeuille, que Maugrey voulait celui aux noisettes, Aberfofth le petit baba au rhum et le grand sorcier, la tarte aux abricots, il ne resta que Minerva face à la tarte aux framboises. Tout le monde alors se servit et entreprit de savourer son dessert. Cependant, quelqu'un ne mangeait pas.

- Tu n'as plus faim, mon coeur ? lui demanda le grand sorcier.

- Heu... non non... heu... ça va, lui répondit Minerva McGonagall dont le teint reflétait à présent la couleur des fruits de sa tarte.

- Bah alors, ça ! Tu meurs de faim, qui y'a-t-il ! S'exclama Mrs Figg

Minerva rougit de plus belle.

- En fait...

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses larmes coulaient déjà, et la salle avait pris une atmosphère d'émotion, comme si chacun retenait son souffle en attendant la terrible sentence qui retentit dans la pièce :

- Je préfère la tarte aux abricots...

Merci de laisser une chtite review !


End file.
